


Cita a ciegas

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Hufflepuff, Humor, Ravenclaw, Romance, Romance and Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Hogwarts ha organizado citas a ciegas entre los alumnos de cada curso y Anthony está deseando saber quién será la suya.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Megan Jones





	Cita a ciegas

* * *

[ **Cita a ciegas** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11048884/1/Cita-a-ciegas)

* * *

Aquel año, Hogwarts organizó una encuesta en donde se elegirían las parejas más afines de cada curso. Una vez terminado el cuestionario, se les daría el número con la persona que más congeniase de su curso, y todo aquel que quisiera, podría conocer a esa persona el día de los enamorados.

—¿No estás nervioso? —le preguntó Terry a Anthony mientras se terminada de vestir—. Porque yo estoy como un flan.

—En verdad no me preocupa tanto —comentó con un deje despreocupado—. Me parece hasta divertido, ya ves tú.

—Pues yo no pienso ir —instó Michael—. Me parece una chorrada como una casa todo este asunto; una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—¿No quieres saber quién te tocó, Michael? —Terry se encogió de hombros sin comprender mucho a su amigo. A él también le parecía entretenido aquel juego.

Dejando atrás a Michael, quien se volvió a negar a participar, tanto Anthony como Terry bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban los demás estudiantes preparados para que comenzara todo. Nada más llegar, el profesor Flitwick, encargado de llevar a los participantes de su casa, comprobó el nombre de ambos muchachos y les dio un número, que sería el de sus parejas.

—¿Qué número te ha tocado a ti? —preguntó Terry.

—El seiscientos siete. ¿Y a ti?

—El seiscientos quince.

Anthony imaginó que el primer número haría referencia al curso y el resto, al participante.

Echó un vistazo a todas las candidatas y no le resultó muy agradable saber que más de una no era de su agrado. Sin embargo, el semblante le cambió cuando una de ellas, Veronica Carmichael, una de las alumnas más guapas y despampanantes de Slytherin se le acercó y Anthony comenzó a temblar, mientras que Terry babeaba y envidiaba a su amigo.

La chica sonrió a ambos amigos, miró el número que llevaban y se marchó, dejando a los dos con la mirada perdida en la muchacha. Anthony suspiró, aliviado de que no le tocara aquella mujerona, y alzó la vista al frente, donde una muchacha, de pelo desarreglado y algo enclenque, se fijaba en el número que éste llevaba y se acercó a él.

Anthony sonrió. Por muy atractiva que Veronica fuese, prefería a alguien más simple. Alguien como Megan Jones. Le tendió un brazo y ella se agarró a él con timidez. Seguramente, iba a ser un día de lo más interesante.


End file.
